


annyoing Alpha

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day1MagicalStrike, M/M, Omega Verse, USUKDTWeek2016, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016. <br/>Arthur tells the story about he met his husband to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	annyoing Alpha

“Mummy, how did you and daddy meet?” a small boy of 6 years asked his mother.

The blond omega looked to his eldest son as he held his little baby girl in his arms.

“What brought this on Will?”

“It's just that, I want to know why you picked daddy...”

Arthur smiled.

“Your asking me, when I knew he was the right one.”

Will nodded blushing, the elder omega smiled and moved over and patted the seat beside him.

“Come here William, I'll tell you how I met your father.”

                                 x

Arthur Kirkland was an omega who did not lived up to the stereotype. He didn't feel so needy that he need a mate. He wasn't cute or fragile as other omega's, in fact some would call him ugly just because of his brows. Which led to his other trait of being mostly grumpy, which caused potential suitors off. This also led to rumors that he wasn't one to be trifled with.

He liked that because it gave him more time work, and earn him some respect in the company. Which was why he was know as known as the unsmiling omega. So when he smiled one day the whole office thought it was the end of the world.

Arthur just shook his head at their reaction and went back to the email he was reading.

Dear Arthur,

I wanted to be the first to tell you. I'm getting married, I know it's kinda of short notice, but I didn't want to wait. It's a small wedding Ber is okay with that, my brother is coming, and so is Ber's two brothers.

I want you to be my maid of honor, your my best friend and I wanted to be there. Ber has already gotten the okay from his best man. He's an alpha and unmated. If you don't want to come I understand.

Love always,

Tino.

ps. the wedding this Saturday, but Ber and myself are having a little party this Friday if you'll like to come. 

Arthur shook his head, Tino his sweetest friend was doing things for others. It was great he was finally doing something for himself. Arthur then looked at his calendar, he was free this weekend and he could go ask his boss if he could have the day off on Friday. He nodded and email Tino back quickly replying that he would be there on Friday and he looked forward to the wedding. Tino replied quickly and gave him the address for the party.

Arthur smiled when he realized it was one of their old hangouts. He then closed his email and went to talk to his boss. If he was lucky the boss's son wouldn't be there. He didn't know why but when that alpha was around he would act more like a jerk to Arthur.

Arthur sighed and pinched his nose, he really did not want a headache. He got into the boss's office and was greeted not just by him but his son.

“Hello, Arthur what can do you you?”

“Sir if it's okay I would like to take a day off this Friday.”

“Of course, but if I may ask why?”

“A dear friend of mine is getting married.”   
“Very well, I hope you have a good time Arthur.” he said with a smile.

“Thank you sir.”

He then walked out the door, and then heard the footsteps and caught the sent of Alfred.

“What do you want Alfred?”

“I want to know who's getting married.” he said with a slight smile.

“I told you an old friend of mine.”

“An omega?”

“Yes, and I don't know why it's your business.”

“Maybe it is maybe it isn't, don't you a chaperon?”

“I don't need one, I'm 24 and go to a party on my own.”

“Well, what about your drinking..”

“Leave me alone Alfred.”

“Oh don't be like that..”

Arthur turned to his office and shut the door in the boy's face. He couldn't wait to go to the party, at least he knew that Alfred wouldn't be there.

X

The world had played a joke on Arthur, a very cruel joke. He was standing with his wedding present for the couple and had knocked on the door. The one who answered wasn't Tino but the annoying alpha.

“Arthur, nice to see you again, I didn't know your friend was Tino.”

“Yes, and I guess yours is the groom.”

“Yep, me and Berwald go way back.”

“Oh joy.” Arthur said with a frown.

“Arthur.” a voice called behind Alfred.

A omega with snow blond hair walked over and smiled at Arthur gently pushing Alfred out of the way.

“Tino, you look good.”

“Ja, but you look better, I'm so glad you came, ya need to meet Ber.” Tino was rambling.

“Okay, I can't wait.” he replied smiling forgetting that Alfred was there.

“Oh, and have you met Alfred, he's Berwald's best man.”

“Yes, we work together.”

“Cool, so your okay if you walk with him down the isle?”

Arthur blushed, as he knew the double meaning behind the question.

“Tino..”

“Okay, I'll stop teasing.”

Arthur just smiled and watched as Tino hugged and kissed a man who was giant. But the way he was gentle with Tino, Arthur knew that Tino would be fine with this alpha.

“They make a good couple.” he looked at Alfred and nodded.

“Berwald has been searching for a long while, I'm glad Tino was the one who caught him.”

“Yes...”

“It kinda makes you think.”

“About what?”

“About mating, how it can happen to anyone.”

Arthur sighed, and looked at the two.

“Maybe..”

“Arthur, ya know...”

“Alfred don't, I don't want to hear it.”

“Then you know.”

“I knew the first time I caught your sent, but I can't Alfred.”

“Can't, you just admited you felt attracted to me.”

“Yes, but I don't want to bind you, your young you still find your true mate….”

“And what about you, are you going to stay single for the rest of your life?”

“Yes..”

“You don't want that.”

“Maybe I do...”

“You want to have kids.”

“Maybe not...”   
“You love me..”

“Even so...”

“No, I won't we both love each other, and I'm going to mate you even if I have to drag you...”

“Exuse me..”

They both looked at the couple they had come here for. Arthur blushed while Alfred looked away.

“It's okay you two, we know how it feels to wait.” Tino said as Berwald nodded.

“Just don't wait too long.” Berwald stated looking at them and also at his soon to be wife.

The two just nodded.

X

“After that, your daddy asked me out on a date.”

“Then you lived happy every after right mum?” William asked.

“I believe so.” A voice replied from behind the boy.

“Daddy.”

“Hey little man.”

Arthur smiled, as his husband came over.

“How was bring your son to work day?”

“Alan behaved well, how's William.”

“His fever is gone, and Whittney and myself have been watching him.”

“That's good.” Alfred replied giving their little girl a kiss on her forehead.

“When's your matrimony leave over?”

“In two months, as you should know.”

“I'm just making sure you don't come to work early.”

“I know love.”

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur.

“Your the best thing that happened to me.”

“Don't take my line you twit.”

“I will if I want to I'm your alpha.”

Arthur just sighed and gave him a kiss, yes he was glad to have a family even though it was with this annoying alpha.


End file.
